This invention relates to a system which involves the use of a T-shaped placement tool to place, reposition and remove a series of wedges from between logs placed in a fireplace or stove. The wedge elements serve to effectively raise and separate the logs, thus providing for greater flow of air and more oxygen to improve the burning of the logs. In this manner, the fire can circulate freely around and through the stacked logs, thus aiding combustion and providing a hotter fire for heating purposes.
The placement tool and wedge combination is cheaper and more versatile to use in comparison to previous attempts to improve a fireplace grate which provides oxygen to the logs under various conditions. These grates are often bulky and heavy so that removal of them from the fireplace can be cumbersome. Due to ash buildup in the fireplace or stove it becomes necessary to remove the grate from time to time for cleaning purposes.
The wedge provides a unique and efficient concept to building fires e.g., separation of logs. All previous concepts are built around the assumption that the logs need to be properly stacked in some particular configuration. But this always results in logs being interlocked together, which inhibits the introduction and flow of oxygen through the stacked logs as the result of the effects of gravity. The wedge allows variation in building a fire so that different types and grades of logs can be used.
The wedge allows combustion of a greater amount of escaping gases emitted from the heated logs by supplying a greater amount of oxygen to the fire. It is commonly known that combustible gases continuously escape from burning logs. However, much of the gas is not ignited due to the obvious lack of oxygen at the critical point where the gases accumulated, namely, above the stack of logs. The gases are naturally being pulled up by convection currents. All available oxygen has already been consumed before any can reach the previously stated location. By providing separation, more oxygen can reach the available gases to encourage combustion.